Spike, The Cute and Glorious!
by SPB
Summary: (Requested by Supernova2015, a stand alone sequel to "Pinkie Padded Pie", rated Teen to be safe but should be PG. Takes place between "A Royal Problem" and "Triple Threat". Mild AB/DL content.) Spike is given the task of foalsitting Flurry Heart for Shining Armor and Cadence, when Flurry Hearts gets an idea to dress Spike like a baby. What will Spike think of such treatment?


Spike always looked forward to visiting the Crystal Empire, partially because he was such a big hero there. But also because it meant he usually got to do things with Twilight, Princess Cadence, and Shining Armor (and Flurry Heart on occasion, though usually that was just her teleporting onto his face and making him freak out).

But when the little dragon and the mare who considered him part of her family entered the main hall of the crystal castle, they were surprised to immediately be visited by Cadence and Shining Armor, both of whom were looking quite worried.

"What's wrong?" Twilight asked the couple. "Is something wrong? Oh, don't tell me I came on the wrong day and missed something important."

Cadence shook her head. "Oh no no no, Twilight, it's nothing serious. It's just..." She paused and let out a sigh, an unhappy one at that.

Shining spoke up on behalf of his wife, explaining to his guests. "We _were_ hoping to go out tonight. You know, to celebrate the anniversary of when we first met," Then he too sighed. "But Sunburst called in sick, he's getting over a bad cold and we don't want Flurry Heart getting sick too. She hasn't had all her shots yet."

Twilight beamed happily. "No problem! I'd be glad to watch Flurry for you! She'll love spending time with her Auntie Twily!"

"You sure about that, Twilight?" Spike spoke up as he held out a scroll. "Didn't you originally come here because you were going to see about this limited edition book at the crystal library? The last time you tried to juggle two obligations at once, you barely had any time to spend with Flurry."

Twilight gasped in realization! "Oh my gosh, you're totally right, Spike! How could I have forgotten?! I've even gone ahead and made arrangements, they said they were gonna put the book on hold just for me! And if it;s that valuable, I can't risk a lot of wear and tear on it."

"Not to mention the fact that you can't read it _and_ take care of Flurry Heart." Spike commented.

"It's alright, Twilight," Cadence reassured her sister-in-law and fellow princess. "As Flurry Heart's parents, her needs come before ours. We can always wait and go out some other night when Sunburst is feeling better."

But then suddenly, an idea came to Spike that upon looking back he was surprised he'd ever thought of it. It had just come to him in a moment and without even thinking about it he declared. "I can watch Flurry for a few hours. I've read to sick foals in the hospital, and I've seen Pinkie play with the Cake Twins multiple times."

"You sure that's a good idea, Spike?" Cadence pondered. "Flurry isn't like most foals, she's incredibly powerful and has a tendency to not sit still. Are you really prepared for all the responsibilities that come with taking care of her? You know: Changing her diapers, playing with her, feeding her, bathing her, and putting her to bed if it gets late?"

Spike firmly saluted. "You can count on me! With Uncle Spike on the job, Flurry's as safe as can be! She'll be in good claws, I guarantee it!"

Twilight giggled. "Are you sure you don't need my help, Spike?"

The little dragon huffed and snorted. "Twilight, I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself! I know what I'm getting into!"

"Well, just to be safe, here," Shining lit up his horn and levitated over a scroll. "This list contains detailed instructions on everything that might come up while you're taking care of the little one. If you're not sure about something, just check it and the scroll should have the answers."

Spike took the scroll into his claws and gave a salute. "Don't worry! Spike, The Brave and Glorious, will be the best foalsitter you've ever seen!" And in his mind he was thinking. " _If Sunburst of all ponies can be her crystaller, she can't be_ _ **that**_ _much trouble._ "

* * *

And so it was that the little dragon now found himself tending to the young heir to the crystal throne. Currently doing his best to keep her entertained.

"Where's Spikey? Here I am!" Spike cooed, alternatively putting his claws over his face and moving them away. Every time he did so, his young charge, the infant princess Flurry Heart cooed in foalish delight and clapped her hooves together. Spike had to admit, so far foalsitting Flurry Heart for Shining Armor and Cadence on such short notice was working out just fine. " _It sure helps that here in the Crystal Empire she's closer to the source of Sunburst's spell, so that means less flying around and less magical temper tantrums,_ " He thought to himself, though another part of his mind was thinking. " _It's so unfair. Flurry Heart gets all this care and attention because she's a baby, and as far as I can remember, outside my actual baby years most ponies don't pay much attention to me. What I would give to have even one tenth of that attention, even just for a day._ "

Spike shook his head to clear his thoughts. Was he seriously getting jealous of a baby, let alone a baby alicorn? That wasn't right, of course babies got a lot of attention from others, because they NEEDED that attention. Foals couldn't really walk on their own power (though Flurry sort of negated that with her flying and teleportation abilities), they could barely speak at all and when they did their words were little more than gibberish (though apparently there was this one stallion in Ponyville who claimed he knew what foals _really_ talked about), and they were never allowed to go anywhere without an adult or some other type of trusted authority figure watching over them. To say nothing of the fact that they couldn't feed themselves (or eat proper food for that matter) and that they weren't toilet trained. Who in their right mind would be jealous of all that, just because they wanted some attention?

Well, a certain _baby_ dragon perhaps. And that left him puzzled. " _It's funny, I've always hated being called a baby dragon. Yet, now that I'm watching an actual baby, I find myself jealous of them for some reason,_ " Spike thought to himself. " _I must be going crazy._ "

Flurry Heart didn't seem to notice Spike's conflicted feelings, though she did notice that the funny looking little guy wasn't paying much attention to her and seemed to be worried about something. She knew that her parents had (for whatever reason) entrusted him with taking care of her, but she didn't know what they saw in him. So she did the only thing she could think of when she wasn't getting attention, she started to cry. Not really loud, mind you, she didn't want to get into trouble for breaking something with a high pitched scream (one of the downsides of living in a place made of solid crystal). But loud enough so that Spike would pay attention to her again.

The crying certainly did the trick, Spike was at Flurry Heart's side in a minute, quickly popping her pink colored pacifier into her mouth. Then he started to inspect the foal all over for any sign of trouble, even reluctantly examining her diaper with a claw. He pressed it to the padding but felt nothing. "Good, all clean," He said to himself, cooing at Flurry Heart as he added. "You wouldn't want to leave Uncle Spikey Wikey a nasty present, now would you?" Flurry Heart just gurbled something in reply through her pacifier. "That's what I thought." Spike smiled, booping Flurry lightly on the nose.

Flurry removed her pacifier, and set it aside, she wasn't really interested in suckling on it at the moment. She was actually feeling a little bit bored, and she wanted to have some fun because that's how she usually stopped being bored. Normally her idea of fun would be to teleport somewhere and leave whoever was in charge in a state of surprise. Such a game of hide and seek was always fun when she did with her parents, or Sunburst (her aunts were no fun at all on that game, even Auntie Twily easily located her. But Auntie Twily made up for it by being so silly and so sweet, that's why she was Flurry's favorite aunt).

But today Flurry was feeling a little bit mischievous. Spike wasn't like her usual foalsitters, and she wanted to have some special fun with him, something that would truly be unique for this occasion. Perhaps sensing that Spike was having conflicted feelings (or because she just thought it would be funny), she not so subtly began to light up her horn and started to concentrate it.

"H-hey, what are you doing?! Put me down, now, Flurry Heart!" Spike protested as he felt himself be enveloped in Flurry's magical grasp. Flurry seemed to obey, only for her horn to continue glowing. Spike soon noticed what she was enveloping in her magic for it was coming straight towards him. A thick, white, diaper. "Huh? A diaper? But, you don't need a change, Flurry Heart. Or do you?" Spike asked in confusion.

Flurry shook her head, then pointed a hoof to Spike and seemed to babble something akin to calling his name. It didn't take a genius to get what Flurry was trying to say.

"You want _me_ to put on one of your diapers?" Spike asked the little alicorn, who nodded in reply. "But Flurry Heart, I'm not like you. I don't need diapers. I'm a baby dragon, not a baby pony."

Flurry wouldn't take no for answer though, she just enveloped Spike in her magic as well and held him aloft again. She'd paid attention to all those times where her mommy or daddy changed her diapers (and made those funny faces when doing so), and they made it look so easy. With a great deal of effort, Flurry managed to get the diaper so that it more or less fit around Spike's rump, carefully threading his tail through the hole in the back. With one final effort, she managed to tape it securely to Spike and set him back down.

Spike immediately tugged at the diaper, trying to no avail to get it off! "Come on, stupid thing!" He groaned, as he tried to rip the diaper apart with his claws. But they failed to make a dent in the diaper, whatever fabric the disposable undergarment was made of, it was tougher than it looked. Even Spike's fire breath proved to have no effect on the diaper, no matter how hard Spike breathed on it. And he took several deep breaths, hoping that if he just inhaled deeply enough, he could breath a flame so powerful the diaper would fall apart. But the padding seemed to be fire proof, for it shrugged off his fire breath as if were nothing.

All the while, Flurry just sat back and watched, occasionally giggling and clapping in delight at the show Spike was putting on.

"Flurry, come on, this isn't funny! Get this thing off me, right now!" Spike demanded as he pointed to the diaper. "Please!"

Flurry just shook her head, and then giggled as she lit up her horn and enveloped a pacifier. This one wasn't the same as the one Spike had put in her mouth earlier, this one was a baby blue in color. A spare her parents kept in case of emergencies. Inserting it into Spike's mouth took less effort than getting the diaper on, in a matter of seconds she had popped it into the little dragon's mouth. Now he looked just like her, she finally had someone on her level.

Spike didn't know what to make of all this at first, it felt so weird and he wanted nothing more than to spit it out. If anyone saw him like this he would surely be humiliated.

But instead, another part of his mind started to instinctively suckle on it out of curiosity. He'd never get another chance to see what it felt like, and it wasn't like anyone was around to watch. So he gave it a few curious suckles, paying attention to how the rubber bulb bobbed up and down in his mouth. " _Huh, this feels kind of…_ _ **good**_ _for lack of a better term,_ " He thought to himself, as he sat down on the floor of the nursery, prompting a few crinkles from his diaper. " _Why does this feel so right? Why do I not mind it like I thought I would? I'm not a baby, am I? But only babies wear diapers and suck on pacifiers._ "

Flurry, for her part, just clapped her hooves together and made a cooing motion. Then she picked up a stuffed bear and offered it to Spike with her magic.

"For me?" Spike lisped through the pacifier. And Flurry Heart nodded. Reluctantly, the little dragon made up his mind and decided. " _Well, I guess I can at least play along with her, for now. I'll just take it off after she goes to bed and wash out the pacifier. It'll be like it never even happened, and it's not like Flurry can tell anypony._ " Spike thought to himself, as he then looked at his diaper. " _No way am I actually using this thing! Wearing it is one thing, using it is another!_ "

* * *

Before beginning play with Flurry, Spike reached over to the nearby changing supplies and helped himself to the foal powder. Even if he wasn't using his diaper it didn't feel right to him not to use foal powder. He still found it kind of weird though. " _Why am I doing this? I don't need the powder._ " He thought.

But the little dragon found no answers, so he just poured some foal powder into his diaper and then carefully climbed into Flurry's playpen, taking up the stuffed bear his charge had offered him earlier. Playtime would be easy. "Grr!" He growled in an exaggerated manner. He didn't want to scare Flurry like Twilight had accidentally done.

"Grr!" Flurry playfully growled back as she held tightly to a stuffed Ursa Minor plushie and moved it towards Spike's. The two bears engaged in something akin to a fight, lightly pawing at each other and constantly growling.

By the end of the fight though, something else was growling. Or rather _two_ somethings.

Spike had expected Flurry to get hungry at some point, but he was surprised to find that he too was getting hungry. " _Guess I should've had more gems on the train ride to the Empire. Oh well, we all live and learn._ " The little dragon thought as he stood up. A task that was easier said than done due to the thick diaper that pushed apart his legs. No wonder foals waddled so much, with all this extra weight around their hind quarters just trying to walk was an invitation to fall down.

Once he had carefully climbed out of the playpen, Spike landed on the floor of the nursery. His padding cushioned the blow, producing a series of crinkles that seemed to echo everywhere. Fortunately nopony seemed to have heard, the coast was still clear. And his mind quickly focused on the baby alicorn in his care.

Flurry swooped out of her playpen with a flap of her wings and fluttered into Spike's embrace as he removed her pacifier and set it aside, then did the same with his. He carefully set them both down on a counter near the changing table so that way he wouldn't forget them. "Let's go see what kind of num-nums are on the menu for today." He told his young charge as he held her in his claws. In the back of his mind he was mentally praying. " _Hopefully they have some crushed gems or something like that. I really don't wanna have to eat foal food. The kinds of flavors they come up with, how can they feed that stuff to foals?_ "

* * *

Luckily for the little dragon his prayers were answered, a small bowl full of crushed gems rested in the kitchen near the fridge. After plopping Flurry into her high chair and tying a bib around her neck (so she wouldn't make a mess), he retrieved a jar of foal food from the fridge and held it in one claw, while his other claw grabbed the bowl of gems.

After retrieving a plastic spoon, he set to work on feeding Flurry with one claw, while the other he used to stuff his face full of crushed gems.

Flurry cooperated for the most part (it helped that it wasn't _Mashed Peas_ ), but still flung occasional spoon fulls of the goop every which way and some of it got onto Spike. If not for Flurry's giggles and claps, he would've likely been more than a little bit peeved.

Still, by the time meal time had ended both dragon and foal were covered with traces of foal food. The little dragon tried not to gag when some of the mush got onto his tongue, the taste was awful. "Flurry, why did you have to be such a fussy eater? Now we _both_ need a bath." He informed her and scooped her up.

He carried his young charge down the hall to the royal crystal lavatory and sat her atop the toilet, while he put down some towels and reached over the bathtub faucet. He slowly turned the knob and water began to fill up the tub. He made sure to feel it to make sure it wasn't too hot or too cold.

The tub filled up in a matter of seconds and Spike switched off the tap. Taking Flurry into his claws again, he undid the tabs on her diaper and let it slide down her little body, plopping gently onto the floor. He tried again to get his own diaper off, but despite how hard he tugged it wouldn't budge. "A little help, Flurry?" He asked the baby alicorn, who was all too happy to oblige.

Once the diaper was off (and set next to Flurry's), the little dragon stepped into the tub with Flurry in tow and carefully lowered her into the bath waters. "Now just try not to-" He began, before a wave of water hit him square in the face. "-Splash me." He unhappily sighed.

Flurry just clapped and giggled, splashing all about with her hooves. Bath time had never been this fun before.

Spike worked diligently to get both himself and the young alicorn in his care cleaned up and smelling nice. Faint memories of Twilight bathing him as a hatchling and teaching him to scrub behind his ears came flooding back to him in an instant, and try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about them. Those years in Twilight's care had truly been special, in a way it was like she was his mommy even though she had no biological connection to him. " _Is that why I feel so strongly about the diaper and the foal stuff? Do I really miss my hatchling days that badly?_ " The little dragon thought and contemplated.

He was soon snapped back to reality when Flurry started tickling his tummy, making him giggle quite audibly. "Flurry, cut it out!" He chuckled. "No fair tickling me when I'm distracted!"

Flurry just laughed, Spike was so silly. But that's why she liked him so much.

* * *

After the bath, Spike put Flurry's diaper back on. But any hope he might have had of her not doing the same for him was immediately dashed when she levitated him into the air. Unlike last time, he didn't protest when the diaper was slipped under him and his tail threaded through the hole in the back. He'd actually come to not mind it so much.

It got dark not long afterward and in accordance with the scroll Spike put Flurry to bed, carefully putting her beloved Whammy next to her so she'd have something to cuddle with.

He kissed her on the forehead and was just about to try and take off his diaper, when he heard what sounded like faint sobbing. The foal appeared to be fidgeting and squirming. A bad dream, no doubt.

Without even thinking about it, Spike clambered into the crib and curled up next to Flurry. That way she'd know he was right there, watching over her and keeping her safe. Soon, he grew sleepy as well and began to nod off.

* * *

"I hope Flurry Heart hasn't been too much of a hoofful for Spike." Cadence nervously commented to Shining Armor, as the young parents of the alicorn foal trotted into the crystal castle that night. It had certainly been a wonderful anniversary night, but throughout it all the princess of love's thoughts had kept drifting back to her daughter.

"I'm sure she's fine, honey," Shining Armor replied to his wife. "We made sure to give him all the necessary instructions and supplies. He knows how to bathe Flurry Heart, change her diapers, and when feeding, nap, and bed times are."

"I know, but I still worry," Cadence added, her lips quivering a bit. "I mean there _was_ that one time where Flurry Heart got into the chocolate pudding."

Shining just giggled, ribbing his wife a bit. "Oh relax, hun. I'm sure Spike has everything under control. We weren't even gone all that long, it was only for this evening. I'm sure Flurry Heart and Spike are getting along nicely."

"Well if that's true, then he should've put her to bed by now. But I don't see him anywhere. And I don't see any sign that Twilight came and picked him up." Cadence remarked, and indeed there was no sign of Spike in any of the places either Shining or Cadence expected to see him.

"Spike? Spike?" Shining and Cadence called together, only for there to be no reply.

"Maybe we'd better check the nursery, just to be sure everything's okay," Cadence suggested, and quickly rushed into said room! She was about to call out for Spike, when her eyes fell upon Flurry Heart's crib and the princess of love noticed a sight that made her heart melt. "Hey, dear," She softly called to her husband. "I think you'd better come see this."

"What is it?" Shining asked, rushing to join his wife in the nursery. But that was when he too saw what his wife was seeing, and a faint "Aw." escaped the stallion's lips.

Flurry Heart was sound asleep in her crib, peacefully (and happily if the smile on her face was any indication) suckling away on her pink pacifier. Her precious Whammy clutched firmly in her tiny hooves. But sleeping next to her was a familiar purple coated dragon with green scales, wearing one of Flurry Heart's diapers and firmly clutching a stuffed bear, as he happily suckled away on a baby blue colored pacifier.

Cadence and Shining both dawwed at the adorable scene, as Cadence simply used her magic to turn off the nursery lights, and Shining used _his_ magic to pull the covers up over the two sleeping babies. Then both parents bent down and kissed the babies on their foreheads, before they tiphooved out of the nursery.

"Do you think we should tell Twily about this when she comes by to pick up Spike?" Shining asked his wife, trying not to giggle. "It's such an adorable sight, and Flurry Heart could use a playmate. At the least we should let Twilight take a picture."

"Why don't we ask Spike how he feels when he wakes up tomorrow?" Cadence suggested. "After all, he is still Spike, The Brave and Glorious. Even if he _is_ currently all padded up and sleeping with Flurry Heart. Though I think Twily _might_ want her _baby_ dragon back for a day." She added with a wink.

"What are you implying, dear?" Shining questioned his wife. "I don't think we're quite ready for another little one."

Cadence just winked again. "I know that, but I was thinking we _could_ let Spike stay like this until Twilight comes. As long as he's okay with it. At least unlike Flurry Heart we don't have to worry about feeding him or changing his diapers."

* * *

Early the next morning, Twilight came trotting up to the crystal castle suspecting nothing. "Gosh, I sure hope everything went okay with Spike and Flurry Heart. I don't know how all that time got away from me," She commented to herself and then giggled. "I've really gotta work on that bad habit."

As the alicorn rounded a corner and stepped into Flurry's nursery, her eyes suddenly fell upon a scene she'd never expected to see in a million years!

Shining Armor and Cadence stood on both sides of a double seated stroller, and the stroller occupant on the right was Flurry Heart. She was bouncing up and down while buckled to her seat and clutching her Whammy. But on the left was seated a very familiar and instantly recognizable purple coated dragon with green scales. And he was wearing a diaper _and_ sucking a pacifier.

Twilight gasped, and then the goofiest of grins started to form on her face as she tried in vain to stop the giggles.

Spike's green eyes grew wide with horror as he spat out his pacifier! "Gah! Twilight!" He exclaimed as a cold sweat started to work its way down his body. "I... I can explain!"

"Really, Spike?" Twilight inquired in a motherly tone. "Or does a certain _baby_ dragon want to tell me this isn't what it looks like?


End file.
